ARATANI SHINDEN
by Gwollu
Summary: Sasuke comienza a tener extraños sueños que empiezan alterar su sentido emocional, el inminente regreso a Konoha y el encuentro con Sakura, no sólo despertará algo nuevo en él, sino una verdad oculta que por generaciones un clan extinto no pudo revelar.
1. Prólogo

PRÓLOGO-

Su mano se movió hasta tocar la de ella con delicadeza, pero el roce fue breve, sus intenciones lo empujaban más allá. Tomó su cintura, rodeándola por la espalda y la apretó contra su torso, aspirando el dulce aroma que expedía su presencia, apreciando cada centímetro de su ser. Notó que el aliento de ella se corrompía agitadamente y el escote de su pecho se exponía cada vez más del _hunihitoe_ que se desprendía de sus hombros. Besó la desnudes de uno de ellos hasta llegar al borde de su quijada, ávido de querer explorar la suavidad de su piel, conteniendo su propia respiración por el deseo compulsivo que cada vez lo dominaba. Su mano se hundió dentro de sus ropas para apretar la sedosidad y redondez de sus senos, provocando que ella se arqueara y soltará un quejido de excitación. La buscó, rozándose por la piel de su rostro, hasta topar su aliento y en un sólo movimiento unir sus labios a los de ella, dejando apenas escapar de sus suspiros su nombre.

 _"Sasuke…"_

Los ojos del Uchiha se abrieron de súbito declarando su despertar. Con la respiración entrecortada y después de sopesar lo sucedido, se dejó caer de nuevo al respaldo del árbol donde estaba descansando.

-De nuevo lo mismo…- Soltó en un suspiró cansado, dejando que el aire frio de la noche meciera su cabello entre el silencio.

Levantó el rostro y contempló el cielo oscuro que se alzaba sobre su cabeza. Aún no amanecía… Se quedó quieto un largo momento y luego descendió de la rama gruesa en que estaba trepado. Le haría bien caminar, no tenía caso seguir ahí; de igual modo ya no podría dormir.

Puso atención en su entorno analizando el mapa que llevaba. Dedujo que estaba a un kilómetro de distancia de Konoha, seguramente en poco estaría cruzando sus puertas. De nuevo regresaría a lugar que una vez fue su hogar…

Pero justo cuando se predisponía andar, algo hizo que se detuviera en seco. Lentamente activo su sharingan y esperó. Como lo predispuso, después de un momento, dos Kunais explosivos salieron disparados hacia él; los esquivó con facilidad dejando que estos hicieran implosión detrás de él.

-Si ya han atacado, no es necesario que se oculten - Instó a su enemigo a salir, sin mostrar ningún atisbo de alteración en su semblante.

Expuestos, varios Shinobis armados salieron a su encuentro. La mirada de Sasuke se tornó extraña. Algo no estaba bien…

Eran shinobis de la hoja.


	2. Chapter 1

La aldea oculta de konoha se expandía en extensión gracias al nuevo gran mercadeo entre países. La paz entre las aldeas ninjas, permitió que nuevos pobladores de todas partes se asentarán, de modo que el crecimiento económico iba en apogeo.

De entre los edificios creados, la clínica de salud mental para niños era notoriamente reconocida. Las terapias comenzaban a esclarecer resultados positivos en los infantes dañados por la posguerra. Sakura trabajaba constantemente en su metodología supervisando la mayor parte de los casos. La responsabilidad que sentía, la ataba la mayor parte del tiempo en la clínica, pero también, el constante trabajo le ayudaba a apartar sus pensamientos de Sasuke.

Pero ese día sus pasos se detuvieron para observar atreves de la ventana un halcón que sobrevolaba el cielo de konoha. Sus palabras salieron solas antecediendo sus pensamientos.

\- Sasuke…

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se había marchado? ¿Cuatro años ya? Y todavía sin saber mucho más de él… lo añoraba, cada día se hacía más difícil esperar su regreso. Se preguntaba como estaría, cuanto había cambiado en todo ese tiempo y lo más importante, ¿había logrado sanar?

-¡Sai!

La voz de Ino la sobresaltó provocando que desviará la mirada al pórtico de la clínica.

-¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperandome? – Se lanzó Ino a los brazos de Sai.

-No mucho, acabo de llegar – Correspondió él abrazándola. Sus rostros se encontraron y comenzaron a besarse cariñosamente.

Con notoria incomodidad y vergüenza, Sakura desvió la mirada con sobresalto. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? para empezar, ni siquiera tenía que estar parada observando a otros como tonta. Lentamente agachó la cabeza a la carpeta entre sus manos, sin mirar en sí nada en particular…

No era que le molestara ver el amor que había trascendido el corazón de cada uno de sus amigos, si no que de cierta manera, sentía un poco de envidia. Todo era tan extraño y al mismo tiempo… triste. Naruto ya estaba casado con Hinata y era normal verlos juntos. Recién se había anunciado también el compromiso de Temari y Shikamaru, e incluso Chouji ya estaba saliendo con karui. Le daba gusto… el problema era, que ella no podía compartir su amor con quien amaba.

Se llevó la mano al pecho. La necesidad imperiosa de buscar a Sasuke se acrecentaba en su interior, no sabía cuánto tiempo seguiría manteniéndose así. Nunca había dejado de preocuparse por el bienestar de Sasuke, aunque entendía que sus sentimientos no eran del todo correspondidos… pero en verdad, ya no le importaba. Lo único que deseaba, era poder estar cerca de él y de algún modo sanar su corazón herido, como lo hacía con los niños que trataba cada día en la clínica. Deseaba sanar a Sasuke de su soledad y verlo sonreír una vez más.

-¿Sakura…?

Sakura se giró de súbito y vio frente a ella a Naruto que la miraba extrañado. Su complexión era ahora tan alta, que ella tenía que levantar la mirada para verlo a los ojos.

-¿Qué sucede Sakura Chan…? ¿Por qué lloras?

Sakura se llevó la mano a los ojos sorprendida.

-Ha… no es nada- Se restregó los ojos, restando importancia y forzando una sonrisa -. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Naruto guardó silencio sin convencerse de su respuesta. Tal vez no entendía muchas cosas, pero sabía que la única razón por la que Sakura lloraba era por ese "Teme… "

-Me mandó Kakashi por ti, tenemos que reunirnos con él ahora… - Le Informó.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Es una misión? – Preguntó Sakura.

-Aun no lo sé, pero dijo que es importante para nosotros dos. – Se trepó a la ventana dejando atisbar una sonrisa leve –. Tal vez sea algo que estamos esperando… ¡Nos vemos en la torre del Hokague! – Dijó, saltando al exterior del edificio y desapareciendo de su vista.

El corazón de Sakura dio un vuelco. ¿Podía ser que se tratase de Sasuke?

Sin demora, corrió a la oficina de Shizune y dejó rápidamente los documentos en su escritorio.

-¡Shizune, por favor encárgate por mí!- Anunció lanzándole la bata.

-¡¿Pero…?!– Apenas pudo pronunciar Shizune.

\- ¡Tengo que ir a ver a kakashi! ¡Es importante! – Salió disparada por la ventana sin decir más.

"¿Podía ser que se tratara de Sasuke? ¡Sasuke!"

Se repetía, mientras su corazón se aceleraba a cada salto que daba sobre los techos. De algún modo la ansiedad, la angustia y la felicidad se precipitaron en su interior.

Llegó a la torre del Hokage con la respiración entrecortada, se introdujo con velocidad al edificio y corrió por la escalera que llevaba a la oficina de kakashi. Justo al llegar a la puerta, se detuvo vacilante. ¿Y si Sasuke estaba ya ahí?

Pero fue la puerta la que se abrió sobresaltándola de súbito.

-Sakura… pasa. – Habló kakashi observándola desde el escritorio del Hokage.

La desilusión se reflejó en su rostro al ver que quien estaba dentro era sólo Shikamaru, Naruto y Kakashi.

-Si…- Asintió entrando a la oficina.

-Te ves muy animada de verme Sakura – Soltó con sarcasmo Shikamaru cerrando la puerta tras de sí -. ¿Esperabas a alguien más?

-… no. - Mintió, tratando de disimular un poco su tristeza.

\- Pero puede que pronto veas a quien quieres… – Intervino Kakashi.

Sakura, pareció retener el aliento y congelarse por aquellas palabras. Su mirada se cruzó con la de kakashi anhelante.

-¿Entonces…?- Sus palabras salieron con debilidad.

-Sasuke ha vuelto – Dijo al fin Kakashi asintiendo su pensamiento.

Naruto se adelantó y habló.

-¿Dónde está?

Kakashi recargó los codos en su escritorio.

-Regresó, pero no puede entrar a la aldea…

-¿Por qué?- Frunció el ceño Naruto.

– Se lo he prohibido... –Anunció Kakashi con un suspiro cansado.

-¿¡Por qué!?- Exclamó Naruto esta vez enojado -. ¡Este es su hogar, no puedes prohibírselo Kakashi sensei!

Sakura esperó en silencio. Algo no estaba bien... Kakashi no le prohibiría la entrada a Sasuke a no ser que fuera algo importante.

-No puede entrar porque alguien ha usurpado su imagen – Sobresaltarón las palabras de Shikamaru en la estancia.

Sakura y Naruto se giraron hacia él confundidos.

-Nos han llegado informes de que lo están buscando por asesinatos. Reclaman su captura o será expuesto de nuevo en el libro bingo.

\- ¡Ese no puede ser Sasuke! – Refutó Naruto.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo contigo….- Volvió hablar kakashi tranquilamente –. La forma en que han encontrado a las víctimas, no deja entrever ninguna técnica específica de Sasuke. Aun así, no sabemos con exactitud si es un genjutsu o un juijutsu, ya que hasta dónde nos han reportado, posesiona a su victimas inhibiéndolas completamente de su razón. Pero toda la información clave que se describe, hace alusión que el atacante posee el sharingan en su ojo derecho. Lo que hemos deducido es que han usurpado su identidad.

\- ¿Es con un kaguebushin?- Preguntó Naruto

-No, de algún modo han conseguido imitar totalmente su persona prescindiendo de eso.

\- Pero entonces… ¿Están intentando atraer la atención de Sasuke para capturarlo?- Se introdujo por fin Sakura en la conversación.

-Es muy posible…- Continuó Kakashi rascándose el mentón -. Es por ello que los he llamado a los dos. Necesito que vayan y capturen al culpable de este problema. El último asesinato fue bordeando el país del agua, pero todos los casos han sido expuestos en diferentes puntos cada vez más cercanos al país del fuego. Garra fue quien nos informó que ninjas de la arena lo identificaron por el sharingan. Así que cuento con ustedes. El nivel, que se expone en esta misión es de rango A, ya que este asesino tiene habilidades peligrosas que han abatido a ninjas especialistas sin ser apenas tocado. Ustedes mejor que nadie conocen al verdadero Sasuke y podrán distinguirlo del falso.

-Pero…- Habló Sakura de nuevo, algo aún no quedaba claro –. ¿Y Sasuke? ¿Dónde está?

-Mientras este asunto no sea resuelto tiene prohibida la entrada- Asentó seriamente kakashi -. Las razones, supongo deben de entenderlas. No quiero incentivar un riesgo por el momento en la Aldea. De igual modo a él también le he asignado está misión, y ya se ha adelantado. Deberán encontrarse con él en las fronteras del país del agua, cerca de la aldea de la niebla y terminar juntos está misión.

El corazón de Sakura se aceleró. Volvería a ver a Sasuke pronto…

-Entonces, está hecho. ¡Resolveremos este problema ttebayo!– Alzó resuelto Naruto.

-¡Si! – Corroboró Sakura. En verdad estaba entusiasmada.

-Esperen... hay algo más- Volvió hablar Kakashi –. Sakura...

Está lo miró con extrañesa.

-¿Si?

Kakashi se levantó y le entregó una probeta para muestra de sangre.

-De algún modo, este individuo ha estado buscando información sobre ti…

-¿De mí?- Alzó las cejas Sakura, no encontrando relación con lo que le decía y le entregaba.

\- Suponemos, que este Sasuske impostor está intentando llegar a ti para llegar al verdadero, debido a que se sabe que fuiste compañera de Sasuke- Corroboró Shikamaru.

La mirada de Sakura se apagó.

-No creo que funcione que me utilicen de rehén para llegar a Sasuke.

Naruto miró a Sakura con cierto desaire. Seguro tenía aún muy presente las veces que Sasuke casi la mata, o cuando no aportó mucha ayuda cuando estuvo en peligro en la última guerra teniendo que intervenir él por los pelos para salvarla.

\- No fue esa la reacción de Sasuke cuando se le informó de esto...

Esta vez fue la voz de kakashi que resaltó los oídos de ambos.

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó con incredulidad la pelirosa.

-Lo que dijo antes de irse fue, "Yo me encargo" y me pidió que no te enviara a la misión.

Sakura se quedó en silencio.

-Pero entonces, ¿por qué le está asignando también la misión?- Cuestionó Naruto.

\- Primero - Levantó el dedo indice kakashi-, porque yo mando, no él... Segundo - Levantó el anular -. porque tengo una sospecha…. y necesito que Sakura obtenga una muestra de sangre para anlizar el ADN del sujeto. Por eso te estoy dando este recipiente - Se dirigió esta vez a Sakura -. No hay forma de que tú estés en peligro aquí en la aldea, ni tampoco fuera de ella. Eres una ninja suficientemente capaz de defenderte, y lo que queremos descubrir, son la razones por las que te está buscando y por qué ha usurpado la imagen de Sasuke.

-Es por eso que me envía, para interceptarlo antes- Analizó Sakura sin ofenderse de ser la carnada. En realidad, estaba alagada. Kakashi la reconocía como una ninja capaz.

-De igual modo Naruto... - Continuó kakashi -. Cuento con que tú y Sasuke la protegerán si hay problemas.

\- Entiendo - Sonrió Naruto –. No se preocupe sensei, no creo que los tengamos. Si Sasuke no la cuida, yo puedo hacerlo sólo.

Sakura se rio

-Creo que soy yo la que tengo que cuidarlos.

La verdad es que su tono era animado, un júbilo interior se estaba acrecentando en ambos, sus recuerdos del pasado se asomaban en ese momento. De nuevo el equipo siete se juntaba.

-Váyanse entonces- Los alentó Shikarmaru -. Sólo tienen esta noche para prepararse, mañana deben partir.

-Bien. Nos marchamos – Asintió Naruto dándose la vuelta.

-Gracias kakashi sensei, regresaremos con Sasuke – Le aseguró Sakura.

-Lo sé...- Sonrió Kakashi -. Confió en ustedes. Cuídense… y suerte - Les deseó.

-¡Si!

Ambos respondieron saliendo de la oficina.

Dejando atrás la torre del Hokage, la sonrisa de Sakura sobresaltaba todo su rostro. Se sentía tan bien, tan feliz… por fin volvería a ver a Sasuke. Toda su energía se desparramaba deseosa de partir ya.

-¡Naruto!

\- ¿Hum?- La miró este que también saltaba a su lado.

-¿Y si partimos ahora? Podemos tener todo listo en poco y marcharnos ya. – Sugirió con ánimo Sakura.

Naruto se quedó pensativo por un momento.

-Es mejor que descansemos esta noche y partamos mañana.

La seriedad de Naruto la asombró.

-¿Qué pasa Naruto…?- Preguntó acercandose a él- ¿No tienes deseos de ver ya a Sasuke?

-No es eso… - Inlinó la cabeza hacia un lado - .Es sólo que considero mejor quedarnos está noche. Es un viaje de días y Sasuke ya tiene un punto de espera para encontrarnos. Además… quiero estar con Hinata. – Terminó de decir en tono bajo y evadiendo su mirada.

Sakura cayó en cuenta de lo que se refería y desvió también la mirada al frente.

El silenció se puso un poco incómodo entre ellos.

-Est…

-Naruto… lo siento. - Lo interrumpió Sakura atreviéndose a hablar primero -. Olvidé que tienes ahora más cosas importantes en tu vida.

Él sólo la observó en silencio y antes de responder se detuvo aterrizando en un tejado. Haciendo que ella también se detuviera.

-Sé que lo que más deseas en estos momentos es ver a Sasuke… y estar con él.

Sakura se sonrojó y agachó la mirada. La verdad era, que ya no quería ocultarlo.

-Has estado mucho tiempo sóla y sé cómo debes sentirte... pero ¿no cres que ya es tiempo de que ustedes dos se definan?

Sakura lo miró con tristeza.

-Por mi parte, tu sabes que Sasuke es todo para mi... pero no puedo hablar por él.

-No te preocupes… – Comenzó a andar Naruto alejándose de ella -. Sasuke es un idiota, pero no deja de ser hombre. Y estoy seguro que te empezará a ver de otra manera…

\- ¿A.. a qué te refieres?- Se giró Sakura viendo la espalda ancha de Naruto.

\- Yo envidiaba a Sasuke por que tenía el amor de la niña más bonita que conocía – Empezó a decir Naruto con calma -. Si no ve la belleza que ahora posees como mujer, empezaré a considerarlo un estúpido de por vida – La voltió a ver dedicándole una sonrisa sincera.

Sonrojada, Sakura se quedó sin saber que decir.

-Descansa, ¡mañana partiremos muy temprano y nos encontraremos con Sasuke! – Se despidió Naruto marchandose sin decir más.

Sakura lo miró irse hasta desaparecer. Tal vez quien más comprendía lo que sentía era Naruto...

Sin más percances, llegó a su casa y se predispuso a preparar su equipo de viaje.

 _"Si no ve la belleza que ahora posees como mujer empezaré a considerarlo un estúpido de por vida"_

Las palabras de Naruto se repetían en su mente una y otra vez. Nunca Naruto se había expresado así de ella,(sin bromas, y sin que terminará enterrado en la tierra XD) pero definitivamente lo que le había dicho, había removido sus pensamientos. Levantó la vista de su mochila y se miró en el espejo. Desanudó el chongo en su cabeza y dejó caer su cabello largo por sus hombros.

-¿Debería cortarme el cabello? – Se preguntó -. He tenido tanto trabajo en meses que ni tiempo he tenido de ir con un estilista...

 _"A Sasuke le gustan las niñas de cabello largo"_

Recordó las palabras de Ino.

Acarició su cabello y volvió a levantar la mirada al espejo. ¿Y si volvía a dejárselo largo? Lucía bastante bien, más femenina.

La verdad era que había dejado de procurar su aspecto. Todo su interés se había enfocado en el entrenamiento y su preparación como ninja. La fuerza que había adquirido por su manejo del chakra, la convertía e una ninja poderosa, pero... parecían contrastar un poco con el ideal de "chica delicada". Aun así, no dejaba de ser linda, pensó. Observándose, poseía un cuerpo esbelto y había desarrollado un poco más de busto en los últimos años. No era exuberantemente como el de Hinata pero podría decirse que decente sí lo era. Pero al respecto, nunca se detuvo a pensar si alguien la deseara carnalmente, si Sasuke pudiera desearla de esa manera… o estar de esa manera…

Sintió que la sangre ascendía caliente por todo su cuerpo de sólo pensarlo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Sacudió la cabeza y de nuevo se dispuso a empacar sus cosas para el viaje. Lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era dormir, y esperar la mañana para poder partir.


End file.
